Gentle Jealousy
by WhatTheHammer
Summary: Logan and Korvka (OC) coming to grips with how they feel.


Are these really altogether necessary? I mean...this is a _fanfic_ site...so..._obviously_ some of the characters are not completely my creation. X-Men and all X-Men original characters belong to MARVEL COMICS, not to me! I had nothing to do with them! Korvka and Seamus are mine.

**Chapter One**

_**Gentle Jealousy**_

Jealousy. Logan hated it. There was almost a sort of abhorrence to the person at which his jealousy was directed. Korvka; how dare she…

Sighing, Logan slumped against the wall behind his bed. She had every right to go to a study session; Korvka deserved good grades. And it was just a study session…there had to be other people there; Korvka was too righteous and pure to be in a boy's room alone…No. That was a lie. She'd go into the room, she'd just never do anything. If the boy tried anything on her, then Logan could predict what the product would be: a bloody, bruised, and altogether overwhelmed boy, likely unconscious on the ground with her angrily staring down over him. He'd witnessed Korvka's anger and barbarism; and he found it strangely attractive. Korvka didn't _need_ or _seek_ his protection.

Actually, she'd lashed out against him when he had tried to protect her in the past.

He wanted nothing more than to protect her; protect his…

Despite how much rage was building inside of his chest, pounding at his ribs to be let out, Logan remained on his bed. Frighteningly enough, Logan knew exactly what he'd do if he let out that rage; he knew what would happen. There'd be a corpse on the ground, bloodied and shredded…and then there would be him gently cradling Korvka to his chest. Even if she tried to stop him, he'd never take a swing at her.

Gentleness. That too was an emotion that Logan rarely felt. Since Korvka, Jean had been nothing to him, nothing but a mere shadow to pass in the hall while he stalked to him room to drink smuggled beer and watch hockey. Jean no longer meant anything to him, and this feeling of guilty adultery that descended upon him every time he thought of Korvka was enough to make him crazy. He belonged with her, with Korvka. They were mates, they had to be. This feeling of absolute love and adoration was swelling inside of him at such a rate that if he _didn't_ go and talk to Korvka, then he'd likely explode.

He loved her.

"Shit." Logan muttered under his breath as he closed his eyes while still leaning against the wall. He _did_ love her. So much that it hurt to think about her possibly being in the arms…or even presence…of another. It wasn't that he didn't trust her; it was actually the exact opposite. Korvka was going to do everything in her power to make sure that he wasn't hurt. She didn't trust herself to be good to him for reasons unknown to him. It didn't matter; he didn't care. Logan wanted her. Her company, her laughter, her talents, temper, and sarcasm…and he wanted her love. He'd probably do everything in his power to have her love him back, short of manipulation. Not only was he poor at it, the love he yearned for was one of mutuality.

Clenching his fists, Logan inhaled soothingly. He then recalled how she could soothe him; how Korvka and Korvka alone was the leash on his power. With a word, if she asked him to, Logan would slaughter and entire village and then come back to her, tail wagging, seeking approval. Or, with her command, he would sit, still and upright until she told him to do otherwise. Perhaps he was more like an animal than he thought…he the beast, and she the Beast Master.

"And she'd make a perfect Beast Master." Logan thought aloud, opening his eyes as the visions of her danced out of view again. He always saw her when he closed his eyes. He could see her when they were open to; everything reminded him of her. He could hear someone laughing, and would compare the tinnitus of their tone to the rich darkness of her laugh. He would hear a sardonic remark and wonder how Korvka would have better put it. Logan could stare at a blank wall, and images of her would play along the blank expanse as he deemed fit.

"God, I'm pathetic. She's turned me into a damned dog." Logan admitted with a bitter chuckle.

And he didn't mind. Didn't mind at all. Korvka was worth everything to him; everything. There wasn't a single thing that he could think of about her that he didn't regard with affection and adoration. Her intelligence was something that he could always appreciate, as well as her sarcasm, which often reflected her firm grasp on intellectualism. Korvka was a strong and tempestuous as a tsunami, and had even backed _him_ down. Korvka Shostakovich had made him listen; the inflexibility and ferocity blazing behind her stone grey eyes skewering him as he listened to the words of a woman instead of the rambling of children.

Though she was only 19, she was more of a woman than he'd ever known. Korvka knew exactly who she was and exactly where she stood. Her opinions were profoundly and stubbornly kept; her voice always heard when she saw reason. Her bluntness, hot words, and quick temper were all part of a package deal.

Letting a grin slid across his lips, Logan thought on.

There was also clear physical attraction. Korvka obviously did not find herself attractive; she'd been rather clear about how she felt about herself physically speaking.

"_I'm a short, fat, overly-muscled mass of flesh with hair and glasses!"_

Logan cringed as he played those words over in his mind, her voice echoing through the corridors of his head. He couldn't disagree with her more, for Logan truly thought her to be the physical manifestation of beauty on earth.

Closing his eyes, Logan grinned as an image of Korvka appeared in his mind, and he looked happily on. Her hair was shorter; she'd cut it, thus allowing all of her natural curl and wave to take a more firm hold on her thick blonde locks. She'd decided to wear it unusually down, and it came just past her shoulders, flowing in thick waves. She was short, yes, but her muscularity was highly intoxicating. Her legs were solid, her arms were formed with the gentle menaces of pressing muscles, and her shoulders were broad, but smooth and taut. In her middle, there was a delicate layer of softness that made the dip of her stomach to the wideness of her hips even more dramatic. Logan doubted if Korvka had any idea how great of an hourglass shape she had. Her backside was ample, but it was voluptuous; nothing seemed out of proportion or wrong to him.

As always, she was wearing jeans, sneakers, and a t-shirt in Logan's conjured vision of her. Korvka was the queen of comfort.

Her hands…they were small but strong and square, and they fit into his perfectly. He'd held them before, when he'd offered her help from the ground on their many rendezvous together. They'd been allies, then friends, then best friends. Logan couldn't imagine talking and laughing with anyone else like he did with Korvka. The glasses she spoke of were, in every meaning of the word, cute. Silver framed and pristinely shaped to fit her face, the only beef Logan had with them was that they obscured her eyes from view. She had a pair of grey stones in the middle of winter. Cold and steely, but beautiful, and with the hue of sage ever lingering behind the dapples of stony color…well…it was enough to make _anyone_ loathe glasses.

Her breasts…Logan grinned as he thought about them, though they were the last thing he noticed. He almost felt guilty for having looked. They were the perfect size. Not large, not small. A modest roundness, though they did make him blush with heat every time he accidentally caught a peak.

You couldn't be friends with Korvka long without understanding that she was open about most everything. She'd been so honest with him that had Logan not been a real man, he likely would have run screaming. It was no wonder she was single – there was a sickening lack of men that were strong enough to be with her.

But Korvka hadn't scared him off. Rather, he'd been caught in her alluring web; a web that most men were far too afraid to go anywhere near.

And she was sitting there in the room of a boy, trying to learn with him.

Rising from the bed, Logan threw on his jacket and slammed his door shut behind him. A woman like her deserved to learn with a man.

**I I I**

Studies were useless when you couldn't keep your mind on them. Korvka had learned that the hard way many times before, but now it was positively unbearable. Every time Seamus looked over at her, those boyish blue eyes sparkling…she wanted to punch him. Make him shut those eyes, make them turn into dark brown orbs of mischief and sarcasm…wanted his arms to grow from the waiflike appendages that they were into the bulky, muscular arms of a man…his blonde hair would of course have to become shaggy and brown…

Shaking her head, her blonde waves bouncing around her face, Korvka shut her book. It was no use; she'd get no studying done here. Not with Seamus. Though Korvka also assumed that even if the object of her affections was present, she'd get no more studying done then either.

It was positively mind-boggling how Logan seemed to be able to creep into her mind so easily. And Korvka let him creep into her days, when he wasn't there with her, of course. It was rather difficult to keep Logan _out_ of her mind, not when they were so clearly good friends…

And that exactly was Korvka was determined to keep them. She was only 19; she couldn't go around telling grown men that she was in love with them. What would he think, how would he react if she told him how she felt? Korvka could imagine it almost perfectly.

"_I love you, you stupid jerk."_

_He'd stare at her with a perplexedly amused expression on his face._

"_Darlin,' you're just a baby. Babies don't know what love is."_

Korvka's full lips curled at the thought. The nerve! But…then again…she _would_ be nothing more than a child to someone like Logan. He was so strong and independent; someone who loved control and possessiveness, two things that she would not allow. Korvka made her own decisions, and was property to no one. There was no one in the world that she could think of that could possibly tame her, and she liked to entertain that thought.

Well…no one except for him…And she didn't _want_ to be tamed. She wanted someone as free willed and wild as she was.

Seamus, her study partner, seemed to notice that Korvka's thoughts weren't on furthering her education. Sitting up from the floor, he looked at her and reached a hand out to place on hers.

"Korvka? Are you all right?" he asked, his boyish, immature voice cutting through all of Korvka's thoughts about love and Logan. Snapping her gaze upwards, Korvka's fierce gaze met the soft expression Seamus wore, though that quickly faded to shock when he witnessed her reaction. Withdrawing his hand with a speed uncharted, Seamus held it in his lap.

"What makes you think otherwise?" Korvka inquired hotly, too sitting up from her position on her stomach. She was angry at the mental interruption, and angry at the thought that Logan wouldn't return her affection…

"Well, it's just that you didn't seem to be paying attention. You were turning pages, but not reading the material."

So he'd caught her. It was simple to do; she was rather terrible at disguising emotions. As was Logan…everyone knew when he was upset; you could hear his roars or his door slamming for what seemed like miles. His anger was matched in her own, their ferocity together was enough to make anyone run for cover.

_He's possessive…_

But Logan's possessive nature didn't manifest itself into controlling behavior, leastwise not when she was concerned. He trusted her, he'd displayed trust on numerous occasions when they spent their free afternoons talking and sharing intimate details about the other person. He'd told her about how he had once loved Jean…(and the thought of Logan possibly feeling for another rung an angry and sorrowful bell deep within her)…and Korvka had shared with him how her mother had betrayed her. No, Logan didn't know how to _be_ controlling with her. His possessiveness was merely him being overprotective. He cared for her enough to want to keep her from harm, and though the thought was mildly insulting, Korvka could not help but be flattered.

_He's angry…_

Korvka could hardly find fault in him about his anger as it was an emotion that Korvka herself was on a first-name basis with. When he flared with anger, Korvka had witnessed what she believed to be a berserker rage. In the diner…months ago…when the trucker had made a lewd remark about the two of them, Korvka had been physically restrained by a bulkier patron, but not Logan. He grabbed the man by the shirtfront and dragged him outside where he pummeled the man to within an inch of his life.

Korvka had watched on in earnest. His aggressiveness and brutality were wholly captivating. To think that someone sprung to such violent action because of a comment that disrespected her…that and Logan was purely attractive when he was angry.

Of course, Korvka _always_ found him attractive. "Damned sexy" had been the term that she'd heard other schoolgirls use in reference to him (though shortly after the words had left their mouths, Korvka had punched them both so hard that they had to be taken to the infirmary), and Korvka was inclined to agree. It wasn't just his physicality that attracted Korvka. Everything about him was desirable. His anger was something that Korvka understood. His sarcasm was something that the both of them could mutually enjoy. His intelligence, though not manifested in an overzealous knowledge of textbook material, was exhibited through a keen grasp of common sense and reality.

Not to mention that he was wise in the ways of the world. He would make a great…

Partner…

Boyfriend…

Husband…

Korvka was forced to admit it as she sat there on Seamus' floor, ignoring everything he said. She was totally in love with Logan, and had been for some time. She couldn't go a few minutes without stopping to think about him. The way her hands fit perfectly into his, how she had seen him growl and strain at the leash of self-restraint when Korvka mentioned in passing certain remarks that painted her in a grim shade.

Then…there was just the fact that Korvka was not only (and firstly) attracted to his personality, but the fact that she happened to regard him as the most handsome man she'd ever seen helped considerably as well. His frame was racked with attractively bulging muscles, his face dappled with sideburns that she'd convinced him to shave on several accounts, hair that was the perfect shade of russet that Korvka wanted to run her fingers through.

There was a strange desire to share everything with him. She wouldn't give herself to him. Not yet. She had to be married to do that, and she had a feeling that she and Logan would likely never get married. However, Korvka was entertaining the thought in her mind. Marriage to Logan. The ability to snuggle against his solid chest and allow sleep to push down her eyelids and fall into a peaceful, safe slumber. There was a yearning in her heart to grow old with him, to knowing that she loved and was loved in return.

Korvka was abruptly zapped back to reality as Seamus placed a hand along her spine, causing her to sit up straight, her muscles tense and flexed…

**Chapter Two**

_**The Unveiling**_

**v v v**

The scent, her scent, was gaining intensity as Logan turned another corridor. His instincts were not failing him; he could smell her shampoo. It smelled of peaches. He could smell her soap. It smelled of…something exotic… Hell, he could even smell the sweat on her body and perfume that she wore.

Logan adjusted his jacket, and walked hastily towards the dormitory that he knew Korvka to be in.

Dormitory 319.

Logan snarled. She _should_ be in his. With him. In innocent modesty; he didn't want to make anything lustful out of what he felt, which was something the he thought, was odd. But he knew how Korvka regarded sex, and he would respect that forever. He just wanted to be with her in private, tell her everything, and then kiss her. Steal the breath from her lips and leave her breathlessly delighted.

Which, Logan remembered with a sear of guilt, he knew how to do. But he would only ever kiss Korvka from now on.

Korvka.

The third corridor passed by him in such a haze that he barely knew that he'd reached the correct dormitory. If it wasn't for her strong, rich scent that was pouring out of the closed door, then Logan likely would have passed the door in his haste.

But there it was.

Caring not a whim for the rudeness that the student would likely think him full of, Logan grabbed the doorknob, and pushed open the door.

**I I I**

As Korvka heard the door crash open, she jumped even more. It had been only a split second after Seamus had put his hand on her back, and Korvka's muscles were already tensed to the point of being wholly ineffective. Looking over her shoulder, momentarily forgetting that Seamus was touching her at all, Korvka turned to see who had burst through the door.

Had it been anyone else, then she would have punched them for being so rude. But when Korvka saw that it was Logan, she was allowed a reprieve of anger, and grinned.

"Logan…" she said, her rich, low voice much calmer than it had been when she was speaking with Seamus.

She devoured his figure, looking up to him with tender eyes. His powerful legs were encased in loose, comfortable jeans, the cording muscles of his torso and arms were covered in a wife-beater and a jacket. He had even let his hair hang shaggy so that he had to shake it out of his mahogany eyes.

Korvka loved it when his hair was down…

"What the hell are you doing?" his voice was low and deep, his eyes narrowed with suspicion, though they were not peering at her. His ferocious gaze was settled upon Seamus, who was positively frozen in the spot where he sat, eyes wide as globes as he looked up at Logan.

"I…I…" Seamus stuttered, trying to make his tongue obey him and answer the man. He had known that Korvka and Logan were close…but not _this_ close.

**v v v**

Logan walked further into the room and grabbed Seamus' hand that was on Korvka's back, flinging it off of her. Korvka, _his_ Korvka…being touched by another man…It was enough to make Logan stop for a moment before he inadvertently unleashed his claws. He'd seen the boy reach his hand over as Logan had banged the door open, and was positive that had he not interrupted, that Korvka would have settled the issue with a mighty swing.

Seamus…this boy was clearly weak. He probably had some stupid power like water, or flowers…

No. Flowers and plants were Korvka's power, and they were not stupid. He'd sparred with her when she first came to the mansion all those years ago. She was the wielder of everything organic and natural, which caused quite the uproar when students were afraid that she could control them as well. Logan scoffed. Korvka _could_ control them all. Not by her powers, but from the absolute authority and dominance that she exuded from every pore.

She'd thrown everything she'd had at him that first fight. Boulders that nearly crushed him, vines that bound him momentarily to allow her to administer some rather powerful kicks and punches. If he wasn't so strong, then Logan would have put her up against almost anyone in the mansion and guaranteed that she'd have obliterated them. With either her powers _or_ her right hook. Her strength…ahh…Logan could revel in her strength of body, mind, and spirit forever.

Seamus was flung away from Korvka by a few feet from the force of Wolverine's arm. He toppled over into a pile, and if he were not so scared of invoking the wrath of Logan, the Wolverine, then Seamus likely would have done _something_ to express that he did not approve of what was happening.

As it was, he simply sat there and watched.

Logan fixed a feral gaze upon Seamus before extending a hand to help Korvka from the floor. When she slipped her hand into his, Logan was forced to relax a bit; her touch was always soothing, though she was generally as mad as he was. He pulled her easily from the threadbare carpet, and held her until she was standing firmly on her own two feet.

Logan looked at her; their heights allowing them to look almost straight in the eye, and searched for an emotion of any kind. His senses were delighting in the fact that she was so close, his nose devouring her scent as he waited for something, anything.

"Logan…" She said calmly, confusion saturating her voice.

It was then that Logan remembered that they were not alone.

Looking down to Seamus, who was still sitting with wide eyes on the floor, Logan snarled, a deep growl rumbling in his chest. Korvka too seemed to desire to leave the dormitory as well. Logan was surprised that she hadn't earlier.

"Let's go." Logan snapped, though his gruffness was not directed at her. He kept a pair of bestial eyes on Seamus the whole time, waiting for Korvka to gather her things. Her slowness was driving him mad, though he knew that she was likely rushing as fast as she could. Seconds stretched for eternities in his impatient mind. There was an issue grinding away at him, and he'd be damned if he had to wait a minute longer to tell her.

Once she'd righted herself with her books in hand, Logan grabbed them from her, securing them tightly in his strong arms, and ushered Korvka out the door, slipping his hand into hers and pulling with gentle urgency. He felt her trying to pull away, but he kept his grip tight about her hand, hoping to assure her that he had something significant to talk about.

Logan waited for Korvka to slam the door behind her before starting on his hurried trek up to his dormitory. Figuring that it was safe to assume that Korvka had correctly interpreted his rush, Logan hesitantly let go of her hand, and waited for her momentarily so that they could walk side by side.

Like partners.

Like mates.

Trekking up the stairs, Korvka keeping right in step with his purposeful strides, Logan bit his lip. He was losing his nerve. He could smell adrenaline on her, so she was obviously anxious and anticipating something. Or maybe she was frightened. But that was preposterous. Korvka wasn't afraid of anything. Another basis of her appeal.

They paused in front of the door of his room, and Logan looked to her.

"Logan, what's going on?" Korvka asked. Had her words been phrased ant differently, then it would have been easy to interpret them as heated and confrontational. However, her voice was softer. Though still demanding, it was gentle. He clutched at her books tightly, and he was reminded for a moment of a chivalrous schoolboy, carrying the books of his sweetheart.

Well, he wasn't exactly a schoolboy…but he'd do his best to be chivalrous for Korvka's benefit.

Inhaling to speak, Logan's words suddenly died on his tongue. He sighed, releasing the breath, and opened the door to his dormitory, nodding his head to communicate for her to enter.

"Go on in, we can talk inside."

**I I I**

If her heart had thumped any harder, Korvka would have sworn that the muscle would have leapt forth from her chest and plopped onto the ground. She was almost sweating. This urgency, this importance that Logan was relaying to her was either going to be largely in her favor…or leave her with a broken heart.

Korvka was praying for the first, but largely expecting the latter. Her luck with love wasn't.

She entered his room and allowed him to gently usher her in by means of a hand in the small of her back. When she heard the door slam shut, Korvka turned to address him. He was still holding her books, looking as if he was trying to sort out his speech in his mind. She'd never seen him so on edge, so wary of what to say. Logan was bordering on timid.

Well, as timid as the Wolverine got.

"Logan, what did you bring me up here to tell me?" Korvka asked, keeping her raging hormones at bay. Though she was ashamed for thinking it, she was allowing her mind slip to the two of them, lovers. In more than just body, but in her mind and soul. She knew that if love was in her future, then it was with the man standing in front of her.

And that _meant_ physical fulfillment. Though she'd wait until bells rang out their eternal union, Korvka could not help but think about ripping his shirt from his chest and running her fingers over the tight muscles, feeling them tense at her touch and relax after she'd passed. She wanted to be with him. She'd already given him her mind, and she was about to give him her spirit. Physicality was just another way to connect, and she wanted it to be him. Her first. Her only.

Shaking those thoughts from her head (though they only took seconds to think), Korvka waited for his answer.

"Well? Did you scare Seamus crapless for kicks, or did you have a purpose?"

**v v v**

Her persistence was maddening. Maddeningly _attractive,_ but maddening. He was almost forced to chuckle at her signature bluntness; how to-the-point she was.

He ignored the fact that when she folded her arms over her chest, that it made her look like a dominating queen. She had the look of royalty. Or one of military greatness. That and her crossed arms pushed her chest out.

Logan cleared his throat.

She was so young…

_But a woman nevertheless…_

So strong…

_So you don't need to protect her…_

So…

_Perfect._

"Korvka," Logan stated, regaining his lost composure. His dominance was matched only in her own, his aggressiveness equaled in the regal stare she pierced him with. He dropped her books onto the floor and stepped over them, ignoring her statements about his cavalier treatment of her belongings. He was closing in on her like a wolf on its prey. Though he didn't regard her as such. Prey generally fled, and Korvka was standing her ground.

As always.

"I love you, darlin.'" Logan stated firmly, smirking at her. By the time he'd spoken what was on his mind, Logan was standing directly in front of her, so close that their chests nearly touched. Logan kept a modest distance away so that he didn't accidentally brush her breasts against his chest.

Looking to Korvka for some kind of response, he kept his smirk intact. There was a swagger in him that almost made it as to where he didn't think that it was possible for her to have an answer to the contrary.

They were mates. Lifelong mates, and no one was going to stop that. If Korvka didn't return his love, then Logan was more than willing to wait for the time in which she could. He'd lived long enough, or so he'd been told, and waiting a bit longer, though it'd kill him, was something he'd do.

For her. And only her.

Korvka's eyes were permeating with numerous emotions, but when Logan had finally spoken the triune, the only emotion on her face was of delight. Her lips tugged into a smirk, and she felt years of suppressed emotion tumble out from her lips.

"Mighty cocky, now aren't we?" she asked, arching a brow at Logan's approach to the situation. His arrogance was often a cause of argument when Korvka thought it undue. However, as her emotions were so clearly (clear to _her,_ anyway) returned, she had no call for argument.

Logan' smirk spread wider.

"Absolutely. How could I not be?"

Korvka chuckled.

"There _is_ such a thing as humility."

It was Logan's turn to chuckle.

"Why does a man like me need that?"

Rolling her eyes, Korvka raised her hand to smack his shoulder.

"Because frankly, you can be quite the jerk sometimes!"

Logan caught her wrist, and held it gently, grinning.

"But a loveable jerk nevertheless, right?" his voice was serious; he was asking if the affections were mutual. Up until he'd taken her wrist, they hadn't been touching, only standing close.

Very close.

Korvka rolled her eyes, and lifted her other hand to gently touch his cheek.

"A _very_ loveable jerk."

With that, Logan grinned again and put his arms around her waist. He held her tightly, with a sort of satisfied countenance. He was glad that she hadn't made him get serious and sappy, for that was not his way, nor was it hers. Yes, he'd be kind and gentle. But he wasn't going to turn into any more of an idiot than she'd already rendered him.

Korvka responded to his firm grip by embracing him around the neck. She needed to lift lightly onto her toes to avoid discomfort, but did so gratefully. She was in his arms. That was all she wanted.

As Logan felt her lift to her toes in order to slip her hands around his neck and shoulder, he smiled. Genuinely smiled, and held her closer in a hug that transcended all boundaries of friendship. It wasn't lustful, and he and Korvka were both relieved at that. It was merely the physical manifestation of the emotions that the two of them had kept at bay for far too long.

Burying her face into the hollow where his neck and shoulder met, Korvka hugged him more tightly. Logan gladly responded, and pressed his head against hers in a loving, tender fashion. It seemed odd to him that two fiery, tempestuous, angry people such as themselves were capable of such tenderness. It was endearing to know that though Korvka had punched and bloodied her share of people, there she was, snuggled like a docile mare against his chest.

And he wanted to keep it that way forever. She would never be in anyone's arms save for his. _Ever._ He'd see to it that the two of them were always together so that he could love her until he died. Commitment, marriage, it didn't scare him away.

After what had seemed like only a few seconds, embraced in such tenderness, Logan pulled away so that he could look at her. Korvka loosened her grip, and let her hands slide to his shoulders where they rested there; waiting to hear what he was going to say.

When he didn't speak right away, Korvka arched a brow and fixed him with an amusedly bewildered expression.

"Well, aren't you go--_?"_

Lifting one hand from her waist, Logan put it to the back of her head so that she couldn't pull away, and silenced her inquiry by pressing his lips against hers. It was hard to believe that a mouth that offended so many with her harsh words could possibly be so soft and tender. Her lips were plump and full, Logan had to taste them for himself.

What had started as a gentle expression of adoration quickly melted away to playful mischief. Korvka hadn't told him to sod off, so Logan could only rightfully assume that she didn't mind, and when she raked a hand through his hair, grabbing a small tuft with care, Logan smirked against her mouth. Also, Korvka had parted their lips to bite his lower one, nipping at it with playful modesty.


End file.
